silent valentine
by nakili kane
Summary: this is just a short valentine's day story about May and Drew. hope you enjoy it.


Hi everyone, this nakili here. This is a story I wrote for Valentine's Day, which I hope that everyone enjoys. I kind of based it on this person who actually does this to me. Oh and before I forget I don't own pokemon.

Silent valentine…

"I curse the day I met you, why did you have to be there on that day. I was just doing my own thing and you had to show up. With that stupid silence, sneaking up on me, while my back was turn, just so you could watch my work. I dislike even more the person who introduced us to each other; I know it wasn't their fault. You were invisible at first, but then you had to keep bringing attention to yourself by sneaking up on me, when I least expected it."

"I hated the way you sneaked up on me, scaring me, without you ever realizing it. You always did it by accident, but deep down in my mind I enjoyed your company even if I didn't show it. You were always the one to talk to me first, because I never had the courage to come talk to you first. I'm such a coward."

"Not once have I ever said your name, while you said my name more then once. You make me feel weird inside, that it causes me to be quiet or sometimes say the wrong thing, leaving me looking strange. I want to apologize, but chicken out at the last minute."

"I wish that you would disappear from my mind and leave me alone. I don't want to see you as anything else, but the annoying person who sneaks up on me. That's why I curse the day we met…"

"Hey Drew, what are you doing?" asked a very familiar voice.

"Arh, she did it again?! She snuck up on me, again!!" thought Drew as he turned around to face May. She was the girl who (even though he hated to admit.) had his attention at the moment. He had fallen for her a while ago, and it was driving him crazy.

She had a habit of sneaking up on him, when he least expected it. This always caused him to jump. May, of course never noticed this.

"So Drew, what are you writing?" asked May curiously. She had always seen Drew as a mysterious person. She was so clueless on his behavior around her. She didn't realize that she was causing him to blush big time. Drew was trying to avoid the question but didn't know how. She seemed so innocent and he didn't want to ruin it by telling her how he felt. He cursed himself mentally.

"It's nothing. Just work for a class." He replied in a very shy tone. May was about to say something to him, but before she did the bell rang to go home.

Drew and May gathered their things and started to head toward the hallways. They both sighed, today was Valentine's Day. Girls and guys were giving each other gifts, or couple held hands. It made them both feel lonely inside.

It was a rather annoying sight for Drew, since he wasn't the romantic type. He glanced over to May who dreamily looked at the halls full of couples. This was really annoying him. He just wanted to leave. She was feeling the blood rush to his head. Why was it that he always felt wired around her? He also wondered how she felt around him.

"Do you have a special someone?" she asked out of the blue. Drew blushed. This was another question he would have liked to avoid.

"Um, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he started to walk away. He noticed May looked a little disappointed. He sighed. "Do you wanna come to?" he asked. A smile appeared on her face. "Sure." She said as she followed him out the doors.

As they entered the outside world, they both stopped. The ground was getting cover in snow. It was a nice sight, to see the trees hide themselves in the snow while the grass used the snow as a blanket then fall asleep. May and Drew stood there in silence watching the snow. There was no one there to bother them.

"Look it's snowing…" said Drew. May blushed. This was the first time she had ever seen him smile. He would smirk from time to time, but never smile. He seemed so different, with that smile on his face. She was out of it; she didn't notice Drew take something out of his pocket.

"Here this is for you, May." He said as he gave her a heart shaped box with chocolates inside of it. Attach to it was a bloody red rose. May was now really out of it. She thought she was in a dream. Did she image it? Did he just say her name? Is he giving her a valentine's gift? May blushed as she took the chocolate and rose from him.

"Um thank you Drew…" said May. She looked up at his bright emerald eyes. He looked back at her. There was an intense silence between them.

"Now will you promise me to stop sneaking up on me? Geez that is so annoying." He said as he started to walk away. His face was bright red, and he didn't want May to see. Finally he got that out of his system.

"He sure knows how to ruin a moment." Thought May. She smiled. Maybe this was his way of showing her he cares. This was his silent Valentine…

I know this was a short story. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Just so you know, this story is sort of dedicated to that person who sneaks up on me. Anyways please tell me what you think. Oh and for those reading Welcome to Main Academy, sorry but that story was an experiment and it isn't going to be continued. Instead I'll be replacing it with a different one, so look forward to it. Well see ya next time!!!


End file.
